chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackson Goldston
Jackson Goldston is a minor character belonging to Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is the werewolf father of recurring-main characters Bea and Harry Goldston and Kasia Lewski. Appearance Jackson has dishwasher blonde hair, that looks brown generally. He keeps it long and around shoulder length. It waves and is often untidy. He has a slight beard which is the same shade. His eyes are dark brown and he is naturally quite tanned. Jackson is 6 foot 3 as he is a werewolf, and he is very broad shouldered. In his wolf form, he has a very light brown fur. Abilities As a werewolf, Jackson possesses the ability to transform into a giant and powerful wolf, and has enhanced speed and strength which are greatest in this wereform, but also present when he is human. He also has acute senses, and increased reflexes and stamina. He would heal rapidly from any wound or injury, and while he still is phasing he will be immortal. This has already enabled him to survive three centuries. In his wolf form, his teeth are sharp enough to tear through vampiric skin. His body temperature is naturally high, which means he can burn off any infection, alcohol or drugs, and he also has no need to keep himself warm. In addition to all of his werewolf traits, Jackson also has the ability of Vision Manipulation. Jackson can consciously choose to give himself visions of the future, but visions can also be accidentally triggered by touching an object with a definite future. He is also able to give visions to other people, normally of past events or memories, but he can also give another a vision of the future, it is just be more exhausting for him. Physical contact is needed to give another a vision. He has been shown using this ability to give his daughter a vision of how the Malus had betrayed vampires by causing the formation of the Hunters, and he is also known to use the ability to give himself warnings of loved ones' deaths, in order to try to interfere and save them. Family & Relationships *Former partners - Hannah McHugh, Zuzanna Lewski *Daughters - Bea Goldston, Kasia Lewski *Son - Harry Goldston *Granddaughter - Stephanie Goldston-Smith *Grandsons - Spencer Goldston-Smith, Castiel Goldston, Simon Goldston-Smith Personality Jackson is very secretive and private, enjoying the mystery. He can be quite a warm and pleasant man, but doesn't seem to show this often. Although he was gullible and optimistic as a child and young man, he soon grew out of these traits, growing up and facing the awful facts about the world. He is now very pessimistic and quite lonely. Etymology Jackson is an Old English name simply meaning "Jack's son", though however, his father was not called Jack. The name can also share the same meaning as the name Jack, which is a Hebrew name meaning "God is Gracious". This also has no reference to Jackson, as he has no religion. His surname means "gold stone" or "gold town", and this is related to the fact that his ancestors used to work in the Gold industry. Brief History He grew up many centuries ago, and was the first of his family to phase and become a werewolf. A lot of his life is unknown, but he was born in the 1700s. Jackson realised he was not ageing, and began to travel around, spending a lot of his life seeing the world. Eventually, he discovered others like him, and began to work for the Malus as a guard for a few years. There he met Myrnn, who eventually let slip the way that the Malus had exposed vampirism and thus created the Hunters. Jackson paid little part in the upbringing of any of his 3 children, since he was absent for most of Bea's early childhood, and left Hannah McHugh shortly after she became pregnant with their second child, and he was never present in Kasia's life at all. He briefly reappeared in Bea's life shortly after she moved to Japan to live. He visited her, and showed her the true history of the Malus: how they were corrupt and had betrayed all supernatural creatures by creating the Hunters to consolidate their power. This led Bea's pack and the vampiric Firelock Coven to confront, defeat and replace the Malus. Kasia's relation was only discovered when she first phased and automatically joined the Goldston pack. However, years later he revisited Bea, in order to try to persuade her to abandon the Firelock Coven before a future threat would kill her. During the second battle against the Malus, Jackson joined the fight late and succeeded in avenging his daughter, but was too late to save Bea, who died as he'd foreseen. He vanished again shortly after the battle finished. When Lewis initially tried to leave the coven in his grief, Jackson tried to dissuade him, but failed. It is unknown if he is aware of how his daughter was later revived, though he could have seen this in a vision. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters